Christmas Wishes
by Svendances
Summary: Merry Christmas Everyone! This story was previously entitled Santa Baby. But I thought this fit better.
1. Santa Baby

**_Well I was singing at these Carols in the park the other night, and I had the pleasure of hearing one very talented woman sing a very different Christmas song. It was my third year at these carols and each year she's sung the same song and each year it stuck in my mind, so I decided to share it with you all in the best way I know how. Through our favourite Bounty Hunter, Stephanie Plum. I hope you all enjoy it. _**

**"Santa Baby"**

Steph sat on a bench at the mall, all alone, a week before Christmas. Her shopping bags sat on the ground all around her and on the seat beside her. She was determined not to be a screw up again this year, and was proud of herself for getting presents for all her family and friends. The only problem was that now she didn't have any money left to pay her bills. Well, surely in the spirit of Christmas the electric company wouldn't cut off her power, would they? Live in hope.

As she began speculating on her life and asking herself how it ever got this bad a lady in a mink shawl walked past. Clearly she wasn't from around here, nobody in Jersey wears mink. Steph couldn't help feeling jealous though. There was this woman dressed to the nines and looking every bit rich and her was she, dressed in her winter woollies wondering if she'd have power on Christmas day. It made her wish she had done things differently. Made her want to write to Santa and demand that he set things right for her.

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, For me.  
I've been an awful good girl,  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight._

Finally, standing and gathering up all her bags once more, she made her way outside to wait for her father, the taxi man. Her car was once again, for want of a more subtle term, dead. Well, okay, it was more like, disintegrated, extinguished, extinct, permanently out of commission, you get the idea? She had no car. Which, of course, made things super easy when you're a bounty hunter and you have to drive around town trying to track down your skips.

_Santa baby, 54 convertible too, Light blue.  
I'll wait up for you dear,  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_.

She hadn't told Ranger; otherwise she wouldn't be carless. The thing was, she and Ranger had, she assumed, been on the outs of late; she hadn't seen him in over a month, and things weren't all that much better with Morelli. So, she was alone for Christmas once again. How many years would that make it now? Too many, that's for sure. She was approaching forty for God's sake, and she still couldn't land herself a man for the holiday season? Pathetic, that's what she was, utterly pathetic.

_Think of all the fun I've missed,  
Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed,  
Next year I could be oh, so good,  
If you'd check off my Christmas list,  
Boo doo bee doo. [background_

It was times like these that made her wish that he father still went sailing every year in the week leading up to Christmas. It would be just Steph, her sister and her father, riding the seas and looking a little green around the gills; they never did gain their sea legs in all those years._ Maybe I could save up for a sailing trip this year,_ Steph thought as she stack her bags in the back of her father's car and hopped into the passenger seat.

_Santa honey, I wanna yacht,  
And really that's not a lot,  
I've been an angel all year,  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight_.

As he pulled into the carpark of her apartment building she sighed. Another year in that dinky little apartment with green and brown bathroom just making her want to gag. She really was sick of it. She needed something new, something exciting! Something that didn't scream, OLD PEOPLE'S HOME. She needed something different. Something everyone would envy her for.

_Santa cutie, there's one thing that I really need, The deed.  
To a platinum mine,_

_Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight.  
_

"Daddy, has Mum mentioned anything about my Christmas present this year?" Stephanie asked before removing herself from the car. "I don't want her to get me something that I don't need. It will only be put in the cupboard and never used, ya know?" _Or hocked off to pay rent._ "What I think would be really nice this year would be if you and Mum could just give me money so I can get something that I need and will use." _Or pay rent_.

"Darling, you know I think that's a brilliant idea, but your mother, you know how she thinks. All I get from her if I suggest that is, 'Money is so impersonal Frank,' and she'll go out and buy something you don't need anyway. I'm sorry pumpkin, I'll try though."

_Santa baby, fill my stocking with a rolex, And Cheques  
Sign your 'X' on the line,  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonigh_t.

Steph leaned over and kissed her father on the cheek and got out grabbing all her purchases as she went. Her father waited until she was inside the building and had waved back at him before leaving and she made her way up to her grungy little apartment. The answer machine was blinking as she entered the door, the closest she was going to get to Christmas lights. Rex was running on his wheel. And her pathetic little Christmas tree was looking as sparse as ever. She'd taken the time, the previous night, as she watched the Christmas Special Re-runs, to make a paper chain out of the newspaper she had stolen from her neighbour's door, but it just wasn't festive and had the impression on her of impending gloom, which of course was fail safe, because that was her life in a nutshell.

_Come and trim my Christmas tree,  
With some decorations bought at Tiffany's,  
I really do believe in you,  
Let's see if you believe in me,  
Boo doo bee doo. [background  
_

As she settled down on her sofa with a bowl of popcorn and another round of re-runs the phone rang. Shuffling in a half hearted way back out into the kitchen , Steph thought of all the people it could have been and decided that none of them would really have a great reason for calling, so her answer to the voice on the other end was very bored.

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas, Babe."

"Ranger?"

"You sound surprised."

"I didn't think you ever wanted to speak to me again," she began to babble. "I figured you had permanently fled my presence and were well and truly settled down in Europe or something."

When Steph paused to take a breath he jumped in, seizing, what one can assume, was the only opportunity he was going to get. "Babe, why wouldn't I want to see you, or speak to you?"

"I don't know, you just left and well things really didn't go that well the night before you left and naturally I thought it was my fault you left and I was resigned to the fact that I was never going to see you again. And-."

"Babe, are you at home? I have something important I want to talk to you about and it doesn't seem right to do it over the phone." Stephanie's heart began thumping harder in her chest. Could this be it? Could there be something life changing in the content of the up coming discussion? Could there finally be something more between them? Was he finally listening to his heart? Was he going to-. "Babe? You still there?"

Blinking several times as she came out of her daze, Steph answered softly, "Yeah, Ranger, I'm at home."

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, A ring.  
I don't mean on the phone,  
Santa baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry down the chimney tonight,  
Hurry down the chimney tonight_

**_Merry Christmas everybody. I hope I've brightened your holiday season as you have all brightened mine all year. Thanks for all the support I've recieved on previous stories and thanks for not boo hooing my very lacking sense of huimour. HAve a great holiday!_**

**_LUV Bec_**


	2. All I Want For Christmas

**_It took me a while to figure out how to make this chapter work and it was actually written in two sittings, as apposed to my usual one. The song is called "All I want for Christmas is You" and I've used the version sung by Mariah Karey. Merry Christmas once again._**

**All I Want For Christmas**

Ranger arrived ten minutes later and for once actually knocked on the door rather than letting himself in. When Stephanie opened the door he pasted on his best smile, which was, for him, a bit of work, and handed her the pizza box he was holding. She looked at him in shock and suspicion and wondered what he was playing at. Finally Steph let him in and followed him to the kitchen area where he pulled out plates and cups and placed them on the table along with a bottle of red creaming soda. Hmmm…

"Merry Christmas, Babe." Ranger repeated himself as he sat down and motioned for her to do the same.

"You've already told me that once tonight," Stephanie pointed out, taking her seat across from him. For a moment they simply ate. Stephanie was amazed that he was joining her in the ultra cheesy greasy pizza. Suddenly, Stephanie found herself finishing off her sixth piece of pizza. Looking up at Ranger in shock she found him smiling again. "What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"Christmas," he said simply, taking a swig of his soft drink. Steph waited for him to continue; she waited several moments and was about to speak when he pressed on. "What are you doing this Christmas? Where are you going to be? Who are you going to be with?"

Wide eyed in astonishment, Stephanie took quite a few minutes to formulate a response. Finally she said, "I wasn't planning anything. Well Christmas lunch is obviously spent at my parents house, but other than that I'm completely unbooked." He nodded thoughtfully, not speaking, then got up from the table and collected their plates. As he washed them, she sat silently in the same spot she had occupied while eating. Eventually he dried the dishes and moved to her side, pulling her up into a standing position. Still soundless, she turned to face him and looked deep into his eyes. "What are you doing for Christmas?" she asked him.

Shrugging half heartedly, he replied, "I'm not sure yet." Out of the blue Ranger reached around her and picked up a sheet of paper that had been lying on the table the entire time. At the top it said, "Wish List." As Ranger's eyes scanned the page he began to laugh. "Babe, what's all this?" he managed.

Stephanie frowned at him. "I thought the title would have given it away."

"Why do you want all this stuff?" he asked, pin pointing some of the more out there requests; mink shawl, yacht among them.

"Most of it is stuff I need," she rationalised.

"Why do you need a new car? What happened to the last one?" He was trying hard to keep a straight face now.

She scowled. "What do you think happened to it? It was my car, it blew up of course!" Now he was laughing out right. "Well?" she demanded.

"Well what?" he chuckled.

"What's on your Christmas Wish List?" Stephanie had her hands on her hips and her head was tilted to one side.

"Not much," he allowed. "Just you. Nothing else matters."

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is...  
You  
_

"What are you saying?" Stephanie choked, barely able to breathe past the lump in her throat.

"I don't care what I do on Christmas. It doesn't matter who else is there, or what kind of embarrassments there are. I don't care if the food is crummy or the floor is sticking, or the drinks taste like toilet cleaner. Nothing matters, so long as I'm with you. Hell, I could be given an old granny's outfit for Christmas and it wouldn't matter if you were with me."

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

"Do you mean it?" Steph whispered. There were tears threatening behind her eyes and the lump in her throat was slightly bigger, but she got the words out.

"Of course I mean it, Babe. Wherever you are these holidays, I'll be there." With each word he managed to take a step closer to Steph, until he was practically on top of her.

"What if I'm thrown out of my apartment and have to go live in a box? What if my parents cancel Christmas for everyone?" she was getting a little hysterical, but she couldn't help that. "These are all things that are beyond our control you know."

Ranger chuckled softly, the sound reverberating in her chest and sending vibration into Stephanie's. "First of all, I don't think your mother has the authority to cancel Christmas for the entire world. And second, I wouldn't let you live in a box." Stephanie's expression softened a little at the sentiment behind his words, but fell on his next phrase. "I'd pay for you to live in a storage locker, that way none of you things would be ruined or stolen."

Stephanie cast her eye around her apartment and, keeping with his humour, said, "Well I don't know, Ranger, I think some of my stuff deserves to be ruined and, or stolen."

Ranger shook his head, eyes wide in mock horror. "Not the lace panties, please keep them safe at least!" She hit him in the chest with her fist. "Besides, even if you were living in the streets, I would still invite you into my home for Christmas dinner, because you are the one I love." After a short pause he added, "That and the fact that I have a piece of mistletoe strategically placed above my door so that when I answer the door to you, you'll have to kiss me."

"So is that all you put down on your letter to Santa this year?" Stephanie asked. "Dear Santa, for Christmas this year I would like Stephanie Plum."

"I didn't write a letter to Santa, Babe. I'm the type of guy who gets things done himself. I don't hand it off to some fat guy in a red suit that breaks into everybody's house and leaves suspicious parcels under their trees."

Stephanie couldn't help it, she was laughing. "Okay, so suppose I agreed to spend Christmas with you. What would we be doing?"

"What ever you wanna do, Babe."

"Well in that case, we need to lie awake in bed all night listening for sleighbells and reindeer paws."

"Only for you," he chuckled. "So long as I can hold you tight."

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby 

"What about tonight?" Ranger asked. "What are your plans for tonight?"

Stephanie looked over her shoulder at the abandoned bowl of popcorn and the television, still running. "Nothing really important, just a date with some re-runs. You're welcome to join me if you like."

He made a face like he was thinking about it, and then suggested a different way to spend the evening. "I was thinking we might go out and look at some Christmas light displays." He told her, as he pulled her closer. They were now flush up against each other. Bending a little he claimed her lips as she opened her mouth to reply. There was a slight gasp from Stephanie in response and Ranger smiled against her lips. "I'll take that as a yes then, shall I?" He grabbed her coat from the hall closet and tucked her up inside it, then they made their way outside into the cold, cold snow.

They were met with the sounds of the street; cars zooming past, horns honking and a couple of houses down a family was building a snowman in the twilight. Children's merriment reached their ears and made Stephanie smile. As they settled into the Porsche and Ranger turned on the heater and radio. _Hang on, he was actually allowing the radio? Well, he must be smitten._ The air was filled with bells at the end of the Christmas carol being played.

All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Later as Ranger walked Stephanie up to her apartment he made a simple request. "Spend Christmas Eve at my house, Babe. You'll make me the happiest man in the world." When they reached her door they kissed goodnight and Ranger slipped a piece of paper into her pocket unbeknownst to her. "I'll be waiting." He whispered. And before she knew it, he was gone. Into the wind.

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
You

Stephanie reached into her pocket for her keys and found a slip of paper. Pulling it out she discovered a note in Ranger's handwriting. _7.00 pm, my house. The Mistletoe is waiting for you._ When she turned it over she found an address. "Well don't that beat all?" she thought aloud. "Ranger wants me for Christmas dinner."

All I want for Christmas is you... baby 


End file.
